It's A Calvin And Hobbes World
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: After watching It's A Mad,Mad,Mad World,Calvin Drags Neo and Hobbes on a wild goose chase for the money.CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Movie Night

It's a Calvin and Hobbes World

(Disclaimer:Roses are red,violets are blue,I don't own sqaut(Except Neo)so you can't sue.)

Movie Night

It started as any other Saturday in the Calvin and Hobbes household.It was movie night and as planned Neo came over with pizza,soda,and a movie.Neo was a boy(duh) with combed down blue-black hair,a long sleeved black T-shirt,and blue jeans.He was 7 years old,and a little shorter than Hobbes,so he was taller than Calvin.

"Welcome Neo,please come in."Said Calvin

"Hey Calvin,hey Hobbes."Said Neo as he walked in.

"Hello Neo."Said Hobbes

"So what are we watching tonight?" Asked Calvin.

"A classic comedy."Replied Neo.

"Interesting,what's it called?"

"It's a Mad,Mad,Mad World."

"What's it about?"

"Eh,something about a race to a truckload of money."

And with that, they started to watch the movie.

(I know,the chapter's not that interesting,but I just had to start the story.The following Chapters will be better,I promise.)


	2. Into the TV!

Chapter 2: Into the TV!

"Wow...$4,000,000!"Said Neo as the ending credits rolled down.

"Yeah, that's quiet a sum. What do you think, Calvin?"Asked Hobbes.

But Calvin was lost deep in thought.A devious grin spread across his face.An idea was forming in his head.

Calvin took out the Calculate (A calculator) and pressed the x button.

_CRACK!_

Time immedietly stopped. Calvin went upstairs,took out the box and sucked it into the Calculate. He then opened up his drawer and took out the Television portal(A black Tube) A.K.A The T.V.P. and went back downstairs. He held the T.V.P. up to the TV. It stuck itself to the screen and opened up a vortex. Next he took the box out of the Calculate and set it down in front of the TV. Then he put Hobbes and Neo in the box. After that he rewound the movie to the begining.

He Double checked every thing.

"Time stopped,"Started Calvin. "Check. Vortex Coming out of the T.V.P.,Check. Box,Check. Box set on "fly",Check." Calvin took out a backpack. "Supplies,Check. TV,Check. Movie,Check. Remote,Check. Calculate,Check. Greed for Money,Check. Hobbes,Check. Neo,Check. Myself,Check. Alright I'm all set!"Said Calvin.

He got into the box and got that same devious grin.

He turned the box on.

The box started to come life.

The box started to rise.

He pushed the x button again.

_CRACK!_

Time started up again.

Calvin started toward the Vortex.

"What the...!"Yelled Neo.

"How the...!"Screamed Hobbes.

"Onward to the money!!!!!"Declared Calvin.

And with that they entered the TV World.

(See told you it would be better!)


	3. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins!

Disclaimer:(I don't own It's a Mad,Mad,Mad World Either)

Calvin,Hobbes, and Neo were flying over a mountainside road.

"Calvin?" Asked Hobbes angrily.

"Yes?" Replied Calvin cheerfully

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!?" Screamed Hobbes.

"Somewhere in Alabama." Said Calvin.

"WHY ARE WE IN THIS CURSED BOX!?" Yelled Neo.

"So we can get to the money." Said Calvin

"What money?" Asked Hobbes.

"Weren't you paying attention to the movie?"

It took a moment for Hobbes and Neo to put two and two together.

"We're in the TV world aren't we?" Said Neo

"Yup." Said Calvin.

"Great."

"Well as long as we're here we might as well get the money."

Seeing there was no way to get Calvin to change his mind they agreed.

"Why aren't the other drivers freaked out at the site of the box?" Asked Hobbes.

"I disguised it as a car." Explained Calvin.

Suddenly a car crashed off the side of the road. Calvin and co. got out of the box as the others got out of their cars.

"I don't remember much do you?"Asked Calvin.

"Nope."Said Hobbes and Neo in unision.

"Well, regardless act as suprised as you can."Said Calvin.

"Is he ok?" Asked Hobbes pretending not to know anything.

"Are you a tiger!?" Asked Tom the truck driver.

"No,it's costume."Said Hobbes quickly.

"Oh,Ok."

They all heard a tiny sound.

"Mister are you alright?"Asked Ben, the guy with the strange family.

"The money...four million...The big W...uhhh..."Said the dying man.

Neo felt his pulse.He let out a sigh.

"He's Dead"Said Neo.

They all took off their hats in respect.

"What did he say before he died?"Asked Mickey, the small guy.

"Something about Four Million Dollars and a big W."Said Calvin

"Four Million!?" Repeated Mike,Mickey's Companion.

They all looked at each other before darting up the mountain.

Ben explained everything to his family and got into the convertable.

Calvin,Hobbes,and Neo got into the box.

Tom got into his truck.

Mike and Mickey got into their red car.

"LET'S GET STARTED!EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"Declared Calvin

And with that they all darted off.

(This story getting interesting now isn't it? Be on the look out for Chapter number 4! And remember _always _review. Have a good afternoon and a pleasent tommorow! Good Bye


	4. Cheap Shots and Dirty Tricks

Chapter 4: Cheap Shots and Dirty Tricks.

Calvin,Hobbes,And Neo soon got past Tom and were gaining Mickey and Mike.

"Man, They're fast!"Said Calvin.

"I'll take care of them."Said Neo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Mickey we gotta get the money!" Said Mike.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Said Mickey.

"There's a bar of soap in front of us."Said Mike.

"What?"Said Mickey.

"Well, that's something ya don't know."Explained Mike.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Mike and Mickey as they slipped off the road and into the river.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that takes care of them."Said a grinning Neo.

"I gotta admit that was a good idea. The soap was a clever touch." Complimented Calvin.

"I think the people in the convertible are throwing chewed gum at us." Observed Hobbes.

BOOM! Calvin,Hobbes and Neo were surrounded by smoke.

"What happened?" Asked Calvin.

"I'll check." Said Neo."Gum." He said.

"Great." Muttered Calvin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! Well that got 'em!"Said Maurice, Ben's annoying mother in law.

"Ben, do you know where the money is exactly?" Asked Laura, Ben's wife.

"Uhhhhh... I'll get on that in a minute dear." Said Ben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting tired, Mickey!"Whined Mike who along with Mickey was pushing their car out of the water.

"Keep pushing Mike!" Yelled Mickey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom stopped his truck in front of the bridge and a sign that said "NO TRUCKS.".

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do now?"Complained Calvin.

"I know!"Said Hobbes."Water!"

And with that he proceeded to pour water on the engine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MONEY IS?!"Screamed Maurice.

"I know it's somewhere in California."Said Ben.

BLAM! A rock hit Ben in the back of the head and knocked him unconsious.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Squeeled Laura.

"HA!" Yelled a voice from behind.

Calvin and co. were up and running and gaining on them fast!

Luckily Laura had enough mind to hit the brakes since their driver had been knocked unconsious.

"Well now that they're taken care of, shall we get airborne?"Asked Neo.

"You bet!"Said Calvin.

So Calvin pushed some buttons, and the car disguize turned off and they took flight.

(Well that was cool!Be on the lookout for chapter 5!oh... and by the way would you please REVEIW!I MEAN COME ON!GOD!bleh.)


End file.
